randka w ciemno
by anishilla
Summary: Francis postanawia reaktywować "Randkę w ciemno". Co z tego wyniknie? Zobaczcie sami. trójkąt Gil x Liz x Rod


z pozdrowieniami dla fanów PruHuna!

* * *

Lizaviettę obudziły promienie wschodzącego słońca, wpadające do pokoju przez niezasłonięte żaluzje. Jeszcze go nauczy je zamykać, pomyślała. Odwróciła się na drugi bok, by ujrzeć ukochaną twarz. Tak lubiła patrzeć na niego, gdy spał. Był wtedy taki słodki, taki spokojny, taki bezbronny. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się do siebie. Ten widok ją rozczulał. Odgarnęła niesforny kosmyk włosów z twarzy ukochanego. Śpiącemu się to nie spodobało. Mruknął coś niezrozumiale i machnął niezdarnie ręką, by odgonić od siebie Liz. Dziewczyna zachichotała. I pomyśleć, że gdyby nie ten głupi żabojad, tego wszystkiego by nie było…

...

Węgry. Jej ukochany dom. Elizavietta wyskoczywszy z samolotu od razu zaczęła oddychać głęboko. Nie ma to jak tutejsze powietrze…

Wróciła. Co prawda, tylko na chwilę, tylko po to, by sprawdzić, czy wszystko na Węgrzech jest w porządku. No, ale jest.

Z szybszym biciem serca weszła do domu. Przestąpiwszy próg, ujrzała stertę listów. Rzuciła walizkę w kąt i wziąwszy korespondencję do ręki, udała się do gabinetu, by móc ją spokojnie odczytać. Na pierwszy ogień poszła biała koperta ze złocistym napisem ZAPROSZENIE. W miarę zapoznawania się z krótką jej zawartością, mina Liz rzedła, a dobry humor gdzieś prysnął. Roderich ją oszukał. To znaczy, dziewczyna wiedziała, że jej ukochany uwielbia zawierać intratne małżeństwa, nie spodziewała się jednak, ze będąc z nią, w co prawda nieformalnym, ale zawsze związku, będzie szykować się do ślubu z jakąś bogatą paniusią! I jeszcze robić to wszystko potajemnie! Że też żegnając się z nią teraz nic nie wspomniał, że za dwa miesiące się żeni! Gdyby tak zrobił, zrozumiałaby. Wszak to nie byłby pierwszy raz przecie!

Wściekła Liz wstała gwałtownie z fotela. Jak Eldenstein mógł tak z nią pogrywać? Jej ukochany, jej wielka miłość? Jeszcze jej za to odpłaci!

Feliks mawiał, że na smutki najlepsza butelka wódki. Dziewczyna postanowiła sprawdzić tę teorię. Wściekła jak osa poszła do pobliskiego pubu, by przy kieliszeczku czegoś mocniejszego zastawić się nad swoją przyszłością.

...

- Mon dieu, ma chère co ty tutaj robisz? – Francis był wyraźnie zaskoczony widząc pijaną Liz, przechadzającą się nad Sekwaną. W jego głowie kłębiło się wiele sprośności, wolał się jednak upewnić, że nim wprowadzi jakikolwiek pomysł w życie nie narazi się przy tym nikomu. Wszak niewiadomo, z kim chadza Elizavietta, odkąd dostał zaproszenie na ślub Eldensteina z jakąś arystokratką, o której nigdy wcześniej nie słyszał.

- Ach smutno mi tak było topić smutki u siebie w domu, więc wpadłam do miasta miłości, by leczyć złamane serce – zachichotała dziewczyna. Jej instynkt samozachowawczy był w tym momencie mocno uśpiony. Inaczej kilka razy zastanowiłaby się, co mówi w obecności tego napalonego żabojada

- Ma belle, mam w takim razie dla ciebie excellente proposition! – wykrzyknął radośnie Francis. Nagle przyszło mu do głowy, że musi (niestety) odpuścić sobie robienie tych rzeczy z Liz, na rzecz wygranego zakładu z Arthurem, który to w tym momencie był sprawą priorytetową

- Tak? – Elizavietta nie wyglądała na zainteresowaną

- Oui oui – przytaknął skwapliwie Bonnefoy – udowodnimy, że stare jest jare!

Francis miał wiele szczęścia. Gdyby Roderich nie rzucił Liz, a ona podczas ich spotkania nie była z tego powodu porządnie nawalona, w życiu nie zgodziłaby się na wzięcie udziału w reaktywowanym programie „Randka w ciemno". Obiecała, że będzie wybierać facetów w pilotowym odcinku. Jeśli to ona będzie wybierającą, to na pewno zdobędzie mnóstwo zgłoszeń od jakiś napaleńców i z pewnością pokona tego pirata oraz jego niedorozwiniętego braciszka w programach randkowych!

...

Elizavietta westchnęła ciężko. Żałowała, że w chwili słabości podpisała kontrakt z Francisem. Niestety nie było od tego odwrotu. Musi wziąć udział w tej całej szopce. Ale to może i dobrze? Odkąd rozstała się z Roderichem nie była na żadnej randce. A teraz mają jej z tego powodu jeszcze zapłacić. Że wybierze sobie jednego z trójki popaprańców. Ha, w sumie to może być również całkiem niezły sposób, by zemścić się na Eldensteinie.

Jakaś asystentka ściągnęła z jej uszu słuchawki. Więc już dokonała się prezentacja kandydatów

- Mesdames et Messieurs oto nasza dzisiejsza urocza wybierająca, Elizavietta Héderváry – wykrzyknął Francis radośnie. W roli prowadzącego czuł się jak ryba w wodzie. Dziewczynie nie pozostało nic innego jak dostosowanie się do reguł gry. Wyszła na salę z promiennym uśmiechem

- Witaj Francis – dziewczyna cmoknęła prowadzącego w policzek. Sala zawyła

- Ma chère obawiam się, że to niestety nie mnie masz wybierać, ale naszych uroczych kandydatów – odparł Bonnefoy z wyraźnym żalem w głosie – usiądź więc i poznaj ich. Wyrocznio?

**Kandydat numer 1:**

**Dziewczyny, uważajcie na tego pana! Choć wydawać by się mogło, że to wyśniony książę na białym koniu, to jego przerośnięte ego szybko sprowadzi was na ziemię!**

**Kandydat numer 2:**

**Nie lubi walki, a jak już do niej dojdzie niekoniecznie używa zasad fair play, więc na pewno ten związek będzie ciekawy. Kocha tropikalne klimaty, wiec wakacje na pewno spędzicie pod palną wśród słoneczników!**

**Kandydat numer 3:**

**Wytrawny wojownik do upadłego walczący o swoje racje, chociaż wdawać by się mogło, iż sobie odpuścił. Tolerancyjny, wyrozumiały, aż chce się krzyknąć: IDEAŁ!**

Liz musiała powstrzymywać się od śmiechu, gdy usłyszała głos Sesel. Więc i ją Francis zwerbował? Może więc powinna wśród kandydatów doszukiwać się ich wspólnych znajomych?

- Cześć chłopaki – rzekła radośnie Héderváry

- Panowie też cię witają Liz, ale pamiętaj o zasadach. Nie widzisz ich, nie słyszysz, a odpowiedzi na zadane pytania będą wyświetlane tam – Francis pokazał wielki telebim – No i powiedz ma belle, gdybyś miała teraz kogoś wybrać, na kogo padłby wybór?

- Przyznam, że zaintrygował mnie opis kandydata numer jeden. Dwójka natomiast wygląda mi na romantyka, a walczenie do upadłego o moje względy? To tak jakby walczyć o kość z innym psem, a ja przecież przedmiotem nie jestem. No, ale zobaczmy jak to będzie po serii krótkich pytań, dobrze?

...

Wybrała. Ale czy na pewno dobrze? Zaraz się okaże, zaraz się dowie, czy przeczucie jej nie myliło. Obawiała się, kto kryje się pod pseudonimem „kandydat numer jeden". Z bijącym sercem stanęła po swojej stronie parawanu. Zaraz się on schowa. Modliła się w duchu, by była to jednak ta pyszałkowata gęba tego dupka.

Proszę, proszę, proszę – powtarzała w myślach

_**RAZ, DWA, TRZY**_

Publiczność odliczyła. Parawan się schował. Niepewnie odwróciła się w stronę kandydata numer jeden. Ulżyło jej na widok bezczelnie wyszczerzonej buźki Beilschmidta

- Gilbert – odparła radośnie

- Tak oto jesteśmy świadkami rozkwitu nowej miłości! Teraz musicie wybrać jeszcze romantyczną wycieczkę! – krzyczał Francis donośnie, gdy oni musieli standardowo się powitać

...

W Egipcie wylądowali dopiero nad ranem. Liz zżerała ciekawość, dlaczego jej towarzysz zdecydował się wziąć udział w tej szopce. Niestety nie było okazji do rozmowy. Od samego początku towarzyszyły im kamery, a to zdecydowanie nie sprzyjało pogawędkom. Atmosfera panująca między nimi była napięta, jednak ekipa im towarzysząca zdawała się tego nie zauważać i co chwila truła im, jak piękną parę tworzą.

- Dobra ludzie, my idziemy się trochę kimnąć. I tak nic teraz nie zrobimy, bo wszystko jest pozamykane. Spotykamy się tutaj w południe – odparł dziarsko ich przewodnik, po czym oddalił się z kamerzystą do swojego pokoju

- W takim razie idę się przejść – oznajmił Gilbert, ziewając teatralnie i przeciągając się. Swój bagaż podał boyowi hotelowemu, rzucając mu napiwek, by ten odpowiednio się nim zaopiekował

- Czekaj, idę z tobą – krzyknęła Liz, wietrząc okazję do spokojnej rozmowy. Beilschmidt rzucił jej znudzone spojrzenie, jednak zatrzymał się, by dziewczyna mogła go dogonić. Kiwnął na chłopaka, by ten zajął się także torbą Elizavietty, po czym przepuszczając ją w drzwiach, wyszedł za nią na świeże powietrze

- Czemu właściwie to zrobiłeś? – spytała Liz, gdy spacerowali po pustych ulicach. Gilbert spojrzał na nią jak na kretynkę

- Dlaczego zgodziłeś się wziąć udział w tym programie – dziewczyna powtórzyła swoje pytanie, patrząc z determinacją w oczy swojego towarzysza

- Bo jesteś kompletną idiotką – oznajmił, przekrzywiając głowę i patrząc na nią z politowaniem. Dziewczyna nie zniosła tej zniewagi. Chciała go za to uderzyć, jednak Gilbert przewidział jej ruch i zablokował cios

- Szkoda, że tej energii nie zużyłaś na Francisie. Nie musiałbym wtedy robić z siebie idioty

Liz zamrugała. Nie rozumiała o co mu chodzi

- Geez jesteś jeszcze głupsza niż myślałem – westchnął Beilschmidt, zbliżając niebezpiecznie blisko swoją twarz do twarzy Elizaviett – nie przeczytałaś umowy, którą podpisałaś, prawda? Więc nie masz też pojęcia, że jeśli ktoś oświadczy ci się podczas trwania tej wycieczki musisz za niego wyjść i dożywotnio być mu wierna. Taka mała klauzula, dzięki której Francis chciał zapewnić przetrwanie swojemu durnemu programikowi. No, bo jak to wygląda: pierwsza wybierająca wychodzi za wybranego przez siebie kandydata! – Gilbert zaśmiał się nieprzyjemnie – Nie martw się, nie mam zamiaru tego wykorzystywać. Jestem tu tylko dlatego, że przyzwyczaiłem się ratować twoją dupę przed Sadiqiem – odparł Gilbert, zmrużywszy oczy i puścił dziewczynę. Serce Liz zaczęło bić mocniej, gdy Beilschmidt się do niej zbliżył. Nie przeczytała umowy to fakt – była wtedy zbyt pijana. A później? Jakoś na to nie wpadła, by to zrobić

- Skąd to wiesz? – syknęła Liz. Nie podobało jej się podejście Gilberta. Wkurzyła się, że jest traktowana jak mała, głupiutka dziewczynka

- Elizaviett lepiej uważaj, bo jeszcze jednak wykorzystam tę klauzulę, byś nie poleciała po powrocie do Rodericha – odpowiedział Gilbert ze złośliwym uśmiechem, lustrując dziewczynę od stóp do głów. Ta zmieszała się pod wpływem spojrzenia

- Czy to groźba?

- Raczej przyjacielska przysługa – uciął chłopak – Nie wiem jak ty, ale ja jestem głodny – powiedział po chwili, wskazując na otwartą budkę ze świeżym pieczywem – też coś zjesz?

Liz pokręciła przecząco głową. Gilbert wzruszył tylko ramionami i pobiegł po coś do zjedzenia. Dziewczyna została sama, lecz nie na długo. Gdy tylko Gilbert się od niej oddalił, koło Liz zaczęła się kręcić dwójka tubylców. Dziewczyna nie za bardzo wiedziała jak zareagować na to nagłe zainteresowanie swoją osobą.

- Będzie dobrą żoną dla naszego pana, czyż nie, bracie? – zwrócił się do brata Arab, stojący tuż przed dziewczyną i intensywnie wpatrujący się w jej oczy

- Masz absolutną rację bracie – przytaknął ten drugi

Elizavietta poczuła się mile podłechtana taką ofertą. Choć sposób, w jaki się o tym dowiedziała, niezakoniecznie przypadł jej do gustu. Zwłaszcza, że już po chwili była ciągnięta przez dwójkę nieznajomych

- Hej, co wy do licha wyprawiacie – fuknął na Arabów wracający z zakupów Beilschmidt

- Bracie ta dziewczyna ma swojego pana

- W sumie to się nie dziwię. Takie cudo. Uczciwą cenę musimy dać za nią bracie

Elizavietta chciała coś zrobić, ale nie mogła, gdyż Gilbert objął ją ramieniem i przycisnął do siebie, uniemożliwiając jej tym samym działanie. Dziewczyna dziwnie się poczuła, jednak prawdę powiedziawszy było to mile uczucie

- Liz, słyszałaś mam na ciebie kupców – Beilschmidt popatrzył w jej zielone oczy i błysnął złośliwym uśmiechem – no dobra, to, jaką cenę proponujecie? – zwrócił się w stronę Arabów

- Stado wielbłądów

- Brat chciał powiedzieć sto wielbłądów – poprawił Arab pobratymca

- Więcej dać nie możemy – wtrącił ten pierwszy

- Wybaczcie chłopaki, ale Liz jest warta więcej niż jakaś garstka garbatych futrzaków – odparł Gilbert i odciągnął Elizaviettę od podejrzanej dwójki, nic nie robiąc sobie z ich okrzyków, że podwyższają ofertę kupna.

Dziewczyna poczuła, że się czerwieni, gdy jej towarzysz powiedział, że jest dla niego więcej warta niż stado wielbłądów. Nie sądziła, by był głupi i nie znał tutejszej wartości tych zwierząt. Dlatego też nie była w stanie uderzyć go za tę złośliwość, choć normalnie zrobiłaby to bez chwili wahania

- Geez, jeśli podobała ci się tamta dwójka, trzeba mi było o tym powiedzieć. Miałbym przynajmniej coś z tej podróży – mruknął Gilbert, gdy zobaczył czerwoną twarz Liz. Dziewczyna momentalnie otrzeźwiała na te słowa i znów bezskutecznie spróbowała uderzyć Beilschmidta, który zaśmiał się z tej nieudanej próby

- Musisz coś zjeść, bo coś ci poziom szybkości spada – zakpił i wpakował Héderváry do ust pieczywo, które kupił wcześniej w budce – A potem pójdziemy kupić ci patelnię, bo nie wiedzieć, czemu bez niej nie potrafisz się już bronić

...

Tydzień w Egipcie nawet nie wiedzieć, kiedy minął. Był o wiele lepszy, niż się Lizavietta spodziewała. Nie sądziła, że będzie się tak dobrze z Gilbertem bawić. Uśmiechnęła się do siebie, popijając drinka. To był ich ostatni wieczór. Jutro wylatują wczesnym popołudniem. Mimo iż nie było kamer, postanowiła się wcześniej położyć. Zwłaszcza, że jej towarzysz gdzieś się zawieruszył, porwany przez rozchichotane panienki

- Liz, wszystko w porządku? – o wilku mowa, pomyślała dziewczyna. Gilbert zniknął jej niemal natychmiast, gdy przyszli do dyskoteki, by teraz pojawić się niewiadomo skąd

- Tak. Skąd pomysł, że coś nie gra? Bo twoje wielbicielki gdzieś zniknęły?

Gilbert się zaśmiał

- Sam je spławiłem – wyszczerzył się, siadając naprzeciwko Liz – Człowiekowi serce się kraje jak widzi, że siedzisz tu tak sama. Chodź, zatańczymy – chłopak wyciągnął rękę

- Mowy nie ma – odparła Elizavietta, dopijając drinka

- Geez, wiem, że musisz się opierać mojej zagilbistości, ale obiecuję, że jak mi teraz ulegniesz, nie będę ci tego potem wypominać – Beilschmidt wpatrywał się intensywnie w towarzyszkę z dziwnym uśmiechem. Liz nie mogła wytrzymać tego spojrzenia. Spuściła wzrok. To nie tak, że nie chciała zatańczyć z Gilbertem. Po prostu nie umiała tańczyć. Bo raczej znajomość tańców typowych klasycznych nie wchodziła tu w grę.

- Chodź – Liz poczuła jak Gilbert ciągnie ją jednak w kierunku parkietu. Posłała mu wściekłe spojrzenie, na które ten posłał jej coś w stylu buziaka

- Ale tylko jeden taniec – Liz pogroziła mu palcem

...

Nie spodziewała się, że z jej towarzysza taki dobry tancerz i że będzie się przy nim tak dobrze bawić. Jedna piosenka zamieniała się w kolejną aż wreszcie przetańczyli prawie całą noc

- Nie spodziewałam się, że z ciebie taki dobry tancerz – powiedziała Liz ze śmiechem, gdy wychodzili z dyskoteki

- Jeszcze wielu rzeczy o mnie nie wiesz – odparł dumnie Gilbert. – Ej, Liz, co ty robisz? – spytał, gdy zobaczył jak dziewczyna zdejmuje szpilki

- Ściągam buty – odparła lekko

- Geez, że też musisz być taką księżniczką, co od wygody woli świetny wygląd. No nic, najwyraźniej będę cię musiał zanieść do pokoju – mruknął Beilschmidt, biorąc dziewczynę na ręce. Na jej protesty reagował przedrzeźniającą dziewczynę miną, dopóki ta nie wybuchła śmiechem

- Nareszcie – sapnął Gilbert zadowolony, że wreszcie Héderváry się uspokoiła

Elizavietta czuła się dziwnie. Nie wiedzieć czemu, pragnęła, by powrót nigdy nie nastąpił. Było jej wyjątkowo dobrze u boku Beilschmidta, który pod swoimi złośliwościami przekazywał też wyjątkowo coś jeszcze, co było bardzo miłe. Liz zastanawiała się, skąd u niego ta nagła zmiana i ze zdziwieniem doszła do wniosku, że właściwie on zawsze był taki.

Zarumieniła się. Znów między nimi panowała ta dziwna nutka, trudna do zdefiniowania. Nagle zapomniała o całej nienawiści, którą czuła do Gilberta. Chwilo trwaj! krzyczała jej dusza.

- Liz, dawaj klucz – nawet nie zorientowała się, kiedy znaleźli się pod drzwiami do jej pokoju - No tak, zasnęłaś po drodze i na pewno cię okradli – mruknął złośliwie Beilschmidt, stawiając ją delikatnie

- Przestań – Liz posłała wściekłe spojrzenie towarzyszowi. Jak ten chamski, impertynencki prostak mógł się jej wydać pociągający? Z torebki wyciągnęła klucz i otworzyła drzwi. Odwróciła się, by powiedzieć dobranoc Gilbertowi, ale nie potrafiła. Nie wiedząc za bardzo, co robi, pocałowała go. Zdziwiła się, gdy ten złapał ją za ręce i odsunął od siebie

- Co ty właściwie wyprawiasz – był zły. Ale czy aby na pewno tak źle odczytała jego intencje? Czyżby on tego także nie pragnął? Pamiętała jak jeszcze przed chwilą w tańcu ich ciała lgnęły do siebie, jak między nimi narodziła się chemia

- Nie wiem, ale zaraz na pewno się dowiem – odparła wojowniczo zagryzając wargę. Nie, nie pomyliła się. Ta noc się dla nich jeszcze nie skończyła…

...

W pierwszej chwili po przebudzeniu, Liz nie za bardzo wiedziała, gdzie się znajduje. Dopiero po chwili dotarło do niej, co się właściwie wydarzyło. Poczuła, że leżąc tyłem do Gilberta ściska rękę, którą ten ją obejmuje. Uśmiechnęła się do siebie

- Cześć śpiochu – na dzień dobry Beilschmidt pocałował ją w ramię i szepną czule do ucha miłe powitanie

- Która godzina? – spytała Liz, odwracając się do niego

- Dochodzi dziewiąta – odparł, gładząc jej włosy świeżo wyswobodzoną ręką

- Gilbert dlaczego właściwie wziąłeś udział w tym programie? – Elizaviettę nurtowało to, dlaczego zgodził się na uczestnictwo w „Randce w ciemno". I odpowiedź, że ratuje ją przed Sadiqiem jej nie wystarczy. Bo to dość grubymi nićmi szyta odpowiedź, która na kilometr zalatuje fałszem

- Geez, przerabialiśmy już to – Gilbert z ciężkim westchnięciem opadł na poduszkę – Nie dasz mi spokoju, dopóki nie powiem, co? – odparł po chwili, obserwując kontem oka Liz, intensywnie wpatrującą się w niego bez słowa z tym swoim zacięciem na twarzy

- Honda wpadł do Ludwiga po swojej ostatniej wycieczce do Grecji. Był podłamany i twierdził, że jest stary i nie rozumie młodzieży. Okazało się, że spotkał Sadiqa, który był wyjątkowo miły dla Herculesa i ćwierkał coś o pobraniu się z tobą, dzięki najnowszemu pomysłowi Francisa. Postanowiłem z ciekawości zobaczyć, co żabojad knuje, więc wybrałem się do Francji. Założył się z Arthurem i Alfredem o to, że jego najnowszy program randkowy zdobędzie większą popularność niż ich. Sukces zapewnić miał twój, jak się okazało, całkiem przypadkowy występ. Nawet nie wiesz ile ofert Francis dostał, gdy kanałami rozpuścił pogłoskę, że ten, którego wybierzesz, zostanie twoim mężem i będziesz mu wierna, dopóki nie umrze. Myślałem, że go za ten numer zamorduję. W każdym razie udało mi się go przekonać, żeby mnie też wcisnął do tego kretynizmu i trochę zmodyfikował umowę. Na przykład osobne sypialnie podczas wycieczki. Niestety zapisu o małżeństwie nie dało się usunąć – ty podpisałaś już tę umowę, a i rozeszło się to już po świecie. Jak mogłaś być taką idiotką i w ciemno podpisać coś takiego? W ogóle co ci strzeliło do tego łba, że przystałaś na jakąkolwiek propozycję Francisa – był zły. Wściekły – a teraz wybacz, idę się spakować. Za jakieś pół godziny zejdę po ciebie na śniadanie – ubrał się i wyszedł, zostawiając Liz sam na sam z własnymi myślami. Dlaczego Sadiq brał w tym udział – chciał ją za żonę i to od dawna. Ivan pragnął by wszyscy stali się z nim jednością, więc ich ślub bardzo ułatwiłby mu ten plan. Ale dlaczego Gilbert to zrobił? Pojęcia nie miała. I ta jego odpowiedź wcale nie wyjaśniła tej całej sytuacji. Wręcz przeciwnie.

Wzięła prysznic i ubrała się. Była zła na siebie, że rozpoczęła temat pobytu Gilberta w Egipcie. Zepsuła całą wycieczkę, dobrą atmosferę między nimi.

Śniadanie zjedli w milczeniu. Tak samo upłynęła im podróż do samolotu. Liz grzecznie usiadła na swoim miejscu pod oknem. Gilbert obok niej. Atmosfera między nimi była nadal napięta.

- Będzie dobrze – szepnął nagle Gilbert do ucha Liz, jednocześnie łapiąc ją za rękę. Dziewczyna wystraszyła się. Nie spodziewała się, że Bielschmidta stać na coś takiego. Oderwała twarz od okna i spojrzała na niego. Patrzył na nią ciepło. Uśmiechnęła się i ścisnęła jego dłoń. Wiedziała, że wszystko już będzie w porządku. Nic więcej nie zdążyli powiedzieć, gdyż stewardessy zaczęły podawać podstawowe informacje przed startem. A kiedy już skończyły Gilbert spał. Dziewczynę rozczulił ten widok. Beilschmidt wyglądał tak niewinnie… Chciała być złośliwa i go obudzić, ale jej się nie udała ta sztuka, co było dziwne, bo twardym snem ten spał tylko w miejscach, które dobrze znał. W innym przypadku był bardzo czujny, a niekiedy zarywał noc…

- Gdzie jesteśmy? – spytał Gilbert, gdy byli prawie na miejscu

- Za jakieś czterdzieści minut lądujemy – odparła Elizavietta, z zaskoczeniem patrząc na nieprzytomnego Gilbert

- Przepraszam Liz – powiedział i puścił jej dłoń. Oparł ręce na kolanach i schował w nich głowę

- Wszystko w porządku?

- To tylko mała przypadłość związana z lataniem – jęknął. Liz objęła go. Musiał naprawdę cierpieć w związku ze swoją chorobą. Nie zauważyła tego wcześniej, bo lecąc do Egiptu siedziała z kamerzystą i przewodnikiem, a Gilbert osobno gdzieś z tyłu. Sam tak zarządził.

...

Lądowanie przyjęli z ulgą. Gilbert był szczęśliwy, gdy tylko opuścił samolot. Nie spieszyli się na odprawę i po odbiór bagaży. Cieszyli z ostatnich chwil tej dziwnej wycieczki. Na dotarcie do studia mieli jeszcze prawie trzy godziny. Spokojnie zdążą

- Elizavietto jesteś miłością mojego życia, przepraszam, że tak cię potraktowałem – gdy tylko wyszli z bagażami na świeże powietrze dopadł do nich Roderich z wielkim bukietem czerwonych róż. Dziewczyna zobaczyła kątem oka jak zmienia się wyraz twarzy Gilberta. Była szczęśliwa, że Eldenstein ją przeprasza, ale…

Stała tak niepewna, co ma zrobić

- No Liz, do nogi – usłyszała głos Gilberta tuż przy swoim uchu. Tylko oni wiedzieli, co powiedział. Zabolała ją ta uwaga.

Bielschmidt jak gdyby nigdy nic podał torbę Elizavietty jakiemuś ze służących Eldensteina, po czym wsiadł do czekającej na nich limuzyny i odjechał do studia.

- Teraz pojedziemy do Francisa, by zakończyć tę farsę, a potem wracamy do domu – Eldenstein objął Liz.

- Gilbert? – szepnęła, gdy tylko otworzyła oczy. Zganiła się w myślach. Jest w Austrii, znów z Eldensteinem. Nie czuła się jednak z tego powodu zbyt szczęśliwa. Ostatnie 24 godziny były okropne. Jeszcze, gdy była w Paryżu, myślała, że uda się jej porozmawiać z Gilbertem, wyjaśnić całe zajście. Niestety ten skutecznie jej unikał. Była zła na niego za to, choć z drugiej strony zdawała sobie sprawę, że mógł się czuć oszukany. Teraz było tak jak przed wylotem. Wielki mur dzielący ich oboje, choć kiedyś było inaczej…

Niechętnie wstała i założyła szlafrok. Dziwnie się czuła śpiąc w pokoju gościnnym. Nie zgodziła się na powrót do Rodericha, choć ten gorąco przepraszał ją i zapewniał o swojej miłości. Okazało się, że gdy była w Egipcie odwołał cały ślub i odprawił panienkę.

Telefon od Natalii, Liz odbierała zmieszanymi uczuciami. Nie wiedziała, bowiem czego się po nim spodziewać

- Jak mogłaś tak brutalnie odrzucić mojego ukochanego braciszka! – usłyszała Héderváry, gdy tylko odebrała połączenie

- Zrobiłam to, bo wiem, że go kochasz i tylko ty możesz dać mu szczęście. A gdybym go wybrała, uraziłabym twoje uczucia i automatycznie stała się twoim wrogiem, a tego nie chcę, gdyż nic do Ivana nie czuję – odparła lekko. Liz nie spodziewała się, że Natalia będzie w stanie zaakceptować związek brata z kimś innym niż ona. I że dzięki swojej odpowiedzi, Arlovskaya zostanie jej najlepszą przyjaciółką…

...

Trochę czasu trwało, nim Roderich odzyskał zaufanie Liz. Gdy już mu się to udało oświadczył się jej. Elizavietta nie przyjęła jednak pierścionka. Potrzebowała czasu, by to wszystko przemyśleć.

- Roderich, to miłe, jednak daj mi kilka dni. Pojadę do domu i to przemyślę – odparła. Nie udała się jednak do Budapesztu. Swoje kroki skierowała do Berlina. Ciążyła jej ta sprawa z Gilbertem i musiała z nim porozmawiać

- O, cześć Liz – Elizaviettę prawie szlag trafił, gdy wieczorem zapukała do drzwi kawalerki Beilschmidta

- Witaj Buka – mruknęła Héderváry widząc Rumunię ubraną zapewne w, za dużą na nią, koszulę Gilberta. Nie była zapięta, więc widać było jej biały stanik i majtki – Widzę, że przeszkadzam, więc przyjdę później – odwróciła się na pięcie, po czym wybiegła na zewnątrz, z trudem powstrzymując łzy. Poczuła się zdradzona. Jak on mógł się przespać z Rumunią?

...

- Roderich, wyjdę za ciebie – stwierdziła Liz po powrocie do Wiednia

- Czynisz ze mnie najszczęśliwszego mężczyznę na świecie – Eldenstein objął dziewczynę i przytulił

- To będzie ślub wszechczasów – mruknął jej do ucha

...

- Moje gratulacje Liz! Słyszałem, że się chajtasz z Roderichem – dziewczyna nie spodziewała się po tym wszystkim telefonu od Gilberta

- Jeśli zadzwoniłeś tylko po to, by się ze mnie ponabijać, to informuję ciebie, że źle trafiłeś. Jestem najszczęśliwszą dziewczyną pod słońcem – odparła oschle

- Moja droga ja tylko chciałem pogratulować przyjaciółce jej ponownego zamążpójścia. Widać, dzwonię nie w porę

- Nie, skądże – weszła mu w słowo Liz – dziękuję za życzenia – głos się jej załamał. Przed oczyma stanął jej obraz Gilberta i Buki. Szczęśliwi. Zakochani. Zabolało

- Wszystko w porządku?

- Tak, wzruszyłam się – skłamała. Otarła łzy

- Geez, Liz wciąż jesteś beksą

Chciała, by Gilbert był obok i ją przytulił.

Dlaczego? Dlaczego tego chce? Przecież kocha Rodericha Eldensteina!

- Tak, tak, oczywiście, że nasza umowa nadal obowiązuje – Liz chciała wejść do gabinetu Rodericha, jednak słysząc, że rozmawia przez telefon, postanowiła, że przyjdzie później

- Mój drogi, a jak inaczej mam ci ją podesłać? Musi być moją żoną – zaintrygowały ją słowa Eldensteina. Co on kombinuje? Postanowiła zostać

- Tak. 60 wielbłądów w prezencie ślubnym wystarczy.

- …

- Nie, Liz się nie zorientuje. A jak już przyjdzie, co, do czego to przyjdzie do ciebie bez protestów

- …

- Bo ją znam. Jest we mnie tak zakochana, że zrobi dla mnie wszystko – Roderich zaśmiał.

60 wielbłądów? Za nią? Toć Gilbert za 100 nie chciał jej sprzedać! A i potem, po powrocie udawał w studiu przyjacielską atmosferę, nie wspominając słowem o incydencie z Arabami i Roderichu nagle wyskakującym niczym królik z kapelusza.

...

Pakowała się ze łzami w oczach. Jak mogła być taką kretynką! Wróci do domu, do Budapesztu. Jej psy na pewno się za nią stęskniły. Bo tak naprawdę to tylko one ją kochają!

...

Liz nie spodziewała się gości. Po tym, jak porzuciła Rodericha, niemal cały świat się od niej odwrócił. Nawet Gilbert. Bolało, że ją ignorował. Ale dlaczego się ma dziwić? Sypia z jej największym wrogiem, więc automatycznie staje po stronie Buki

- Witaj kwiatuszku, wszystko w porządku? – do salonu wmaszerował Sadiq z ogromnym bukietem

- Tak – mruknęła – nie sądziłam, że wpadniesz po tym wszystkim – uśmiechnęła się do gościa. Pokojówka wzięła od niego kwiaty i wsadziła do wazonu

- Muszę przyznać, że dałaś mi popalić. Ty i Gilbert. Dajecie mi niezłe lekcje pokory Ale w sumie to u was norma – zażartował przybysz. Normalnie Liz jakoś zareagowałaby na tę złośliwość, teraz nie była w stanie. Zabolała ją ta wzmianka o Beilschmidtcie.

- Przepraszam – dziewczyna spuściła wzrok

- Nie masz, za co – odparł Sadiq lekko zmieszany – Jak tak bardzo przeżywasz to rozstanie, to dlaczego do niego doprowadziłaś?

- Bo Roderich chciał mnie sprzedać – zaśmiała się nerwowo

- Myślałem raczej o Gilbercie – mruknął Adnan. Mężczyzna czuł się coraz bardziej głupio

- Skąd ten pomysł, że mnie i Gilberta coś łączyło? – Liz była kompletnie zaskoczona słowami Sadiqa

- Nie powiedziałem, że łączyło. Powiedziałem, że się rozstaliście – tłumaczył spokojnie Adnan – ach, szkoda, że to nie ze mną pojechałaś do tego Egiptu. Chętnie bym się z tobą na taką wycieczkę wybrał w przyjacielskiej atmosferze – Sadiq wesoło przeskoczył z jednego tematu do drugiego

- Ta, by pojąć mnie za żonę – odparła Liz z przekąsem

- Kwiatuszku, nie śmiałbym! Nie kochasz mnie, więc jakim prawem miałbym to zrobić? – Sadiq był wyraźnie oburzony

- Wybacz, najwyraźniej źle mnie poinformowano – Liz zarumieniła się, przypominając sobie troskę Beilschmidta.

...

- Ta młoda para już tutaj nie mieszka – usłyszała Liz, gdy czekała aż jej Gilbert otworzy

- Słucham? – dziewczyna odwróciła się od drzwi i ujrzała staruszkę idącą po schodach z ciężkimi siatami. Podbiegła do niej, by pomóc

- No, ten głośny młodzieniec i jego dziewczyna. Kilka dni temu skończyła się im umowa najmu. I całe szczęście. Wreszcie będzie tu spokój

...

Zadzwoniła do Natalii. Po jej powrocie z Egiptu stała się jej najlepszą przyjaciółką. Nie chciała jednak do końca zwierzać się jej ze swoich problemów, gdyż najpierw sama ze sobą musi dojść do ładu. A w tej chwili była to jedyna osoba, z którą mogła porozmawiać. W pierwszej chwili pomyślała o Feliksie, ale znając jego stosunek do Gilberta, zrezygnowała z informowania go o swoich odczuciach. Przynajmniej na razie.

...

Liz nie pakowała się na wycieczkę do Rosji. Wszak miały z Natalią powłóczyć się po moskiewskich barach, gdyż od pewnego czasu właśnie w Rosji Arlovskaya mieszka.

Elizavietta nie planowała długiego pobytu poza domem. Nazajutrz planowała wrócić. Przynajmniej w teorii…

...

Pobudka była straszna. Jeszcze nigdy wcześniej dziewczyna nie miała takiego kaca

- Dzień dobry imprezowiczko – Liz poczuła jak ktoś ją delikatnie podnosi do pozycji siedzącej i przystawia do ust szklankę z wodą. Wypiła od razu wszystko łapczywie, nie otwierając oczu

- Jak się czujesz?

- Kurewsko – wychrypiała. Jej opiekun zaśmiał się, słysząc jej odpowiedź. Liz znała skądś ten głos, jednak jej skacowany umysł nie był w stanie stwierdzić, do kogo on należy, a zapuchnięte oczy nie chciały się otworzyć

...

Jako tako Liz zaczęła funkcjonować dopiero pod wieczór

- Geez, ładnie się urządziłaś – mruknął Gilbert, siadając na brzegu łóżka

- Co się właściwie stało?

- Jakby nie patrzeć, to schlałaś się pięknie w cztery dupy – mruknął Gilbert ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem – Natalia zadzwoniła do Ivana, bo zaczęło ci odwalać. Masz słabą główkę, skoro dwa głupie driny tak cię załatwiły – szepnął jej do ucha – Jak dojdziesz do siebie, odstawiam cię do Budapesztu – oznajmił, siadając normalnie

Liz zarumieniła się lekko, gdy Gilbert się nad nią nachylił

- Co tu robisz tak właściwie?

Gilbert się zaśmiał

- Z Ivanem robimy sobie maraton w piciu. Zostało nam to jeszcze z czasów Syberii. A teraz spróbuj się trochę przespać, jutro w południe wylatujemy – pocałował ją w czoło

...

Liz miała mieszane uczucia. Z jednej strony cieszyła ją obecność Gilberta, z drugiej zaś była zła za akcję z Buką, przeprowadzkę, nowy numer telefonu, którego ona nie znała. Niestety rozmowy musieli odłożyć na później – Beilschmidt znów przespał cały lot.

- Geez, ale ktoś ci zaśmiecił cały dom – mruknął Gilbert, gdy weszli do rezydencji dziewczyny. Cały był, bowiem upstrzony wielkimi bukietami. Liz zachichotała. Przypomniała jej się wizyta Adnana

- Sadiq, tym razem przesadziłeś – krzyknęła mile podłechtana. Beilschmidt spojrzał na nią krzywo. Nic nie powiedział

- Elizavietto, to ja, Roderich! Miłości mego życia, błagam, wróć do mnie! – dopadł do nich Eldenstein. Gilbert zaśmiał się wrednie

- To ja państwu nie przeszkadzam – mruknął i wyszedł

- Gilbert, czekaj! – Liz jęknęła bezradnie odwracając się w stronę oddalającego się przyjaciela, jednak nie zdołała nic więcej zrobić, gdyż Roderich ją objął. Beilschmidt widząc tę jakże uroczę scenkę uśmiechnął się krzywo i wyciągnął rękę w geście pożegnania

- Elizavietto powiedz mi proszę, dlaczego mnie porzuciłaś? Co ja zrobiłem nie tak? – Roderich odwrócił Liz do siebie

- Nie rób ze mnie idiotki. Wiem, że ten nasz ślub to fikcja! Chciałeś mnie sprzedać Guptcie Muhammad Hassan – warknęła, wyrywając się z uścisku

- Owszem, chciałem zrobić taką transakcję, ale Elizavietto, klnę się na Boga, wszystko odbyłoby się za twoją zgodą! Pomyśl tylko! Zostałabyś Królową Egiptu! Jakie byś miała z tego korzyści!

- Nie interesuje mnie to! Zaufałam ci, a ty potraktowałeś mnie jak przedmiot, który można korzystnie sprzedać! Ja też mam uczucia! Pomyślałeś o tym? – Liz zdała sobie sprawę, że kiedyś zrobiłaby to dla Rodericha bez słowa sprzeciwu. Ale to się zmieniło. Jak i kiedy – nie wiedziała. Grunt, że nie była już tą szarą gąską, która bez szemrania wykonuje każdy rozkaz tego samozwańczego arystokraty

- Elizavietto wiem, popełniłem błąd! Wybacz mi! Przecież jest nam razem tak dobrze…

- Wyjdź – przerwała mu ostro, ręką wskazując drzwi

Roderich próbował jeszcze ją przebłagać, by zmieniła zdanie, jednak dziewczyna była nieubłagana. Widząc, że Eldenstein nie ma ochoty się ruszyć, westchnęła głośno i wybiegła na dwór z nadzieją, że jeszcze złapie Gilberta. Zrobiła to jednak na próżno. Nigdzie nie mogła go już dostrzec.

I dopiero to uprzytomniało Roderichowi, że nie jest tu mile widziany, że powinien odejść…

...

Telefon od Francisa nie był tym, czego oczekiwała. Nie wiedziała, czy ma się cieszyć, czy przypieprzyć żabojadowi za to, że tak ją urządził z tą cholerną „Randką w ciemno"

- Ma chère musisz koniecznie przyjechać do Paryża! Mon dieu, udało nam się pokonać Alfreda z Arthurem! Przyjedź natychmiast, musimy to uczcić!

Liz niechętnie przyleciała do Paryża. Zameldowała się w Hiltonie i od razu tego pożałowała. Na „dzień dobry" humor się jej się pogorszył. Zobaczyła, bowiem Gilberta z Buką, którzy rozchichotani wracali do hotelu. Wyglądali jak para zakochanych. Nie to było jednak najgorsze. We włosach Buki widniał taki sam kwiat, który ona nosiła…

...

_Było ciepłe, wiosenne popołudnie. Znużony Węgry spacerował po swoich włościach, aż w końcu przysiadł pod wielkim, rozłożystym drzewem i zapadł w półdrzemkę. Nie wiedział po jakim czasie ktoś do niego podszedł. Nie był nawet pewny, czy to mu się, aby na pewno nie śni, dopóki nie poczuł, że robi coś z jego włosami. Automatycznie wyciągnął rękę do góry i uderzył przeciwnika. Po chwili usiadł i otworzył oczy, jednak nie dostrzegł już nikogo. Jedynie w oddali łopotało coś białego._

_Węgry poczuł, że ma coś we włosach. Zdziwiony stwierdził, że to kwiat…_

...

Francis zaprosił Liz na romantyczną kolację tylko we dwoje.

- Za miły wieczór ma belle – oznajmił żabojad z uśmiechem, stukając się z dziewczyną kieliszkiem

- I Sesel nie ma nic przeciwko temu, że jesteśmy tu tylko we dwoje? – spytała Liz, pijąc szampana. Słyszała, że od jakiegoś czasu ta dwójka jest razem

- Och, nie, nie, wie, że w razie czego przywalisz mi patelnią – mruknął urażony Francis.

Elizavietta zaśmiała się. Najwyraźniej żabojad faktycznie chciał jej podziękować za udział w tym durnym programie. Tylko, dlaczego nie ma z nimi Gilberta, skoro się szlaja z Buką po Paryżu?

- Francis, pozwolisz, że zadam ci dwa pytania? Po pierwsze: jak mogłeś zapisać w umowie, że muszę przyjąć oświadczyny wybranego przez siebie kandydata i być mu wierna i po drugiej: dlaczego nie ma tu z nami Beilschmidta?

Bonnefoy zachichotał

- Ma chère to był paragraf 22 – puścił do niej oko.

Dla Liz oznaczało to, że stało się tak pod wpływem sugestii Gilberta. Uśmiechnęła się krzywo

- I dlaczego miałbym zapraszać tego rustre noisome? – spytał zdziwiony.

Czyli przypadkiem tamta dwójka znalazła się w Paryżu?

...

Liz trochę pijana wróciła do hotelu. Humor jej się co nieco polepszył. Jest wspaniałą osobą, a jeśli ktoś tego nie dostrzega – jego strata. Jutro spotka się z Sesel i Francisem na kolacji, by opić wspólny sukces, a nazajutrz rano wróci do Budapesztu.

- No proszę, kto się nam tu znów upił w sztok. Aż żałuję, że nie ma tu tego samozwańczego arystokraty, który by ci zrobił połajankę, jak to mu wstyd przynosisz, doprowadzając się do takiego stanu – Liz usłyszała jadowity głos Gilberta, który sączył się wprost do jej ucha. Dziewczyna nie zauważyła go wcześniej, co nie przeszkodziło jej w szybkim odwróceniu się o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni i przygrzmoceniu natrętowi w twarz. Tak samo jak jej stan.

- Oszalałaś! Złamałaś mi nos – jęknął Beilschmidt, który pod wpływem niespodziewanego ciosu zachwiał się i upadł na podłogę. Z jego nosa ciekła krew

- Sam się o to prosiłeś – warknęła Liz. Jak ten dupek po tym wszystkim śmiał się do niej jeszcze odzywać! Odwróciła się na pięcie i szybkim krokiem udała się do swojego pokoju.

Serce waliło jej jak oszalałe. Kurwa! Że też ten dupek tak na nią działa!

Rzuciła się na łóżko. Im szybciej zaśnie, tym szybciej będzie następny dzień, który przybliży ją do powrotu do domu.

- Geez, Liz posłuchaj, bo nie będę się powtarzać – dziewczyna usłyszała, że ktoś wchodzi do niej do pokoju przez niedomknięte drzwi, jednak uważała to za omam słuchowy. Zmieniła zdanie, gdy ktoś ją objął i gdy owionął ją zapach wódki, a usłyszawszy głos Gilberta, wstrzymała oddech

- Przepraszam. Przepraszam, że jestem takim palantem. Że nie pozwoliłem ci niczego wyjaśnić, że od razu uznałem, że ty i Eldenstein postanowiliście się spiknąć, że w ramach zemsty wpakowałem się w ten idiotyczny romans z Buką

Gilbert wtulił twarz w plecy Liz. Dziewczyna nawet nie zauważyła, kiedy powrócił jej oddech, że teraz szybko i płytko oddycha, a serce wali jej jak oszalałe.

- Gilbert? – spytała niepewnie dziewczyna, gdy jakoś odzyskała panowanie nad sobą. Nie było jednak odzewu. Roześmiała się szczerze

- Przyganiał kocioł garnkowi. I kto tu jest niby pijany, co? – spytała w poduszkę

Beilschmidt drgnął słysząc jej docinek. Usiadł, jednocześnie odwracając Liz twarzą do siebie

- Gdybym nie był wstawiony, w życiu bym ci tego nie powiedział – oznajmił z wytkniętym w jej stronę palcem wskazującym

- Francis z Sesel trochę mi do tego głupiego łba natłukli – przyciągnął dziewczynę do siebie i przytulił – proszę, nie odchodź do tego pieprzonego, samozwańczego arystokraty…


End file.
